1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vibration reducer and/or dampener device, and more particularly to a vibration reducer and dampener in combination with pipes used for gas or liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for reducing and/or dampening vibrations along the longitudinal lengths of strings of pipes.
Various types of vibrational dampening devices are known, but these are generally applied to transmission-line cables and like structures. As examples of these types of devices, one may refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,620; 2,132,319; 3,614,291 and 3,664,620.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,546 discloses an oscillation dampening system for railway tracks.
The above-mentioned patents have features that restrict their use, and are generally not compatible with pipe structures associated with the present invention.